慈悲の預言者
コヴナントの頂点にいた預言者の一人。 真実の預言者と共に処罰されたエリートをアービターとする事を決定した。 彼は真実の預言者と共に行動をしているようで、度々確認されている。 彼は、真実の預言者と共にハイチャリティを離脱しようとした際、彼らが一番恐れていた脅威によって倒されてしまった。 ブルートの長、タルタロスは彼を救出しようとしたが、真実の預言者の一言によって救出をせず去っていった。見殺されたのであった。 The High Prophet of Mercy is one of three Hierarchs that lead the Covenant High Council. He is by far the oldest. His birth name is Hod Rumnt.Halo 2 Prophet of Mercy Exclusive Biography He served as the Philologist on the Forerunner Dreadnought, where he led the priests prior to his ascension to Hierarch.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 271 He became the third Hierarch after the Oracle of the Dreadnought attempted to launch the Dreadnought, during which time it referred to the humans as his creators.Halo: Contact Harvest pg. 275 His tenure has been marked by several tense debates with Elite High Councilors over the proper dispensation of Forerunner artifacts. Mercy is considered one of the last of the old guard of the Prophets - a hard-liner who publicly questioned the wisdom of the Prophets' demilitarization at the end of the Prophet-Elite War. Being the oldest member of the Prophet triumvirate, Mercy is well-acquainted with the Covenant's governmental systems and history. During a meeting with Thel 'Vadamee and the Prophet of Truth, he mentions a bit of Covenant history, citing the Grunt Rebellion and the Taming of the Hunters.Halo 2, level The Arbiter He stayed by Truth's side after the death of the Prophet of Regret, and seemed to be more of an adviser or supporter of Truth than an equal. As the Covenant Civil War began, Mercy still supported Truth's actions, even as it seemed that Truth was unraveling the very foundations of the Covenant through his extreme actions. He and the High Prophet of Truth were attacked by Flood Infection Forms on High Charity as they prepared to depart for Earth with the Forerunner Dreadnought to begin the Great Journey , a single Infection Form made it past the Honor Guard Brutes, and latched onto his neck, and devoured his windpipe. Even as Tartarus attempted to save him, Truth intervened and let Mercy die, saying "The Great Journey waits for no one, brother. Not even you." Before his death, he was found by the Master Chief, who questioned where Truth was going. He answered, "Earth, to finish what was started. And this time, none of you will be left behind." The Master Chief then killed the Infection Form, but Mercy died. Personality .]] .]] Little is known about this Hierarch. However, Mercy can be seen as passionate and knowledgeable, as seen in the cutscene before the level Sacred Icon where he shows his excitement about Halo, expressing hope that the Great Journey should begin very soon. It's very possible that he has a sense of propriety, seeing that he talked Truth out of condemning Regret, as described on the level Regret, but that doesn't mean he's merciful. He is perceptible and an authority on the Forerunners and their knowledge, he can be considered the Prophet of Truth's right-hand. Without Mercy to advise him later, Truth becomes much more irrational and aggressive in Halo 3, even toward his subordinates, although it is just as likely that Truth is showing his true personality after years of cool political veiling. Trivia *His name is ironic, like the names of all the other Hierarchs, as he is given no mercy by Truth, and he showed no mercy neither to Humans nor to the Arbiter, whom he wanted dead. Though it should be noted that he showed mercy to the Prophet of Regret, but this could simply seen as discrimination, considering that Thel 'Vadamee and humans are of a different species, whereas Regret and he are both San 'Shyuum. *He was once in charge of the surveying and weighty inspection of the centered Forerunner Dreadnought. *Many believe that the Prophet of Mercy is the first known to have been killed by the Flood. However, Regret was devoured by the Flood before the Master Chief even arrived at High Charity, and a lesser Prophet had been killed by the Flood earlier on as well. *Mercy managed to become the third Prophet by being at the right place at the right time: He heard what the "Oracle" inside the Dreadnought had to say about how humans were the descendants of the Forerunners and that it had to bring them to the Ark, almost killing millions in the process, so in conclusion Truth, not wanting the information to be discovered, asked him if he would fill in the place as the third future Hierarch Regret already being the second, to which he agreed. *Philology is derived from the Greek terms philos (φίλος) meaning love and logos (λόγος) meaning wisdom. Philology is more accurately defined as "an affinity toward the learning of the backgrounds as well as the current usages of spoken or written methods of communication". In addition, they are also known as "lovers of wisdom". *Mercy is the only Hierarch that has only appeared in Halo 2. Truth appeared in Halo 3 and had a cameo in the Legendary ending of Halo 3: ODST while Regret appeared in Halo Wars. Sources カテゴリ:キャラクター